pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: Shining Star
PriPara: Shining Star (プリパラ: スターシャイニング / PuriPara: Sutāshainingu) is a fanon made by Miki Prism Star. The first season of the series follows Tsumiki Manaka, a young girl who dreams of becoming a top idol with her best friends Usagi Takahashi, who has got into an accident before the start of the show, and Airi Mori, a talented songwritter and the big sister of the group. The opening song is Yuuki No Reason and the ending song is Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate. Plot 6 months earlier, Usagi Takahashi, an idol, performs beautifully. But, an accident happened... Usagi injured her leg and was unable to perform as an idol for a year... In the present, a childhood friend of Usagi, 14 year old Tsumiki, dreams of making people happy by doing what she loves, performing. One day, Tsumiki was walking to Usagi's house to vist her and finds a PriTicket. The time she arrives at Usagi's house, Usagi sees Tsumiki with her own PriTicket and says that it is time. Usagi then asks her a favor, become an idol. Usagi wont be able to perform and wants Tsumiki to live her dream as an idol since the time has come for Tsumiki to shine... Characters Pri☆Star *Tsumiki Manaka : Voice Actor: Suzuko Mimori :: Tsumiki is the main protagonist of PriPara: Shining Stars. She is also called Tsumi. She is a lovely and star-type idol and is a big fan of the Saints and Laala Manaka. Her main color is pink, but she also wears black, white and light blue. Tsumiki wants to follow her dreams and become an idol and make people happy. She makes most of her friend Usagi's idol clothes and owns the brand "Poppin' Bunny" and goes by the name "Mana". Usagi gave most of her PriTickets to Tsumiki when Tsumiki finally got her PriTicket and asked her to become and idol to make her happy. *Usagi Takahashi : Voice Actor: Riho Iida :: Usagi is the and is one of the best friends and is a childhood friend of Tsumiki. She is a pop and cool-type idol and her main color is blue, but she also wears black and light yellow. She was already an idol before the start of the series, but had an accident during a performance, and injured her leg so she can't perform for a year. She uses a wheelchair but later on in the series, Usagi recovers and starts performing again with Tsumiki and Airi. *Airi Mori : Voice Actor: Eriko Hori "Pile" :: Airi is a main character and Tsumiki and Usagi's best friend. She is a sexy-type idol and her main color is red. Airi is a very good songwriter and writes most of the songs for her friends and the idol unit. Rose♥Hearts *Eru Hanasaki : Voice Actor: Yoshino Nanjo ::Eru is the rival of Tsumiki. She is a feminine-type idol and her main color is yellow. Eru is a top idol in the PriPara world and her family owns the Glittering Fairy brand. *Komari Suzuki : Voice Actor: Sora Tokui ::Komari is the rival of Usagi and is the best friend of Eru. She is a ethnic-type idol and her main color is green. *Yuki Hoshimiya : Voice Actor: Emi Nitta ::Yuki is the rival of Airi and is the best friend of Eru and Komari. She is a cool-type idol and her main color is purple. Yuki is the oldest of the group. Young Notes♫ *Miyuki Manaka : Voice Actor: '' Yurika Kubo ::: Miyuki is Tsumiki's younger sister and a fan of her sister. She and her sister are very close and talk to each other about almost everything. After a while when Tsumiki got her PriTicket and became an idol, Miyuki got her PriTicket and became an idol as well, with her best friend Sakaya. She is a star-type idol, her main color is light pink and her favorite brand is Angel Wings. Miyuki later becomes the main protagonist of the second season. *Sakaya Mori : ''Voice Actor: ''Aina Kusuda '' ::: Sakaya is the younger sister of Airi and is the best friend of Miyuki. She got her PriTicket before Miyuki and became and idol with her. Sakaya is a pop-type idol, her main color is light blue, and her favorite brand is Poppin' Bunny. *Hikari Hoshimiya : Voice Actor: ''Aya Uchida ::: Hikari is Yuki's younger sister and is the childhood friend of Sakaya. She is a cool-type idol, her main color is lavender, and her favorite brand is Stylish. Supporting Characters *Sakura Hanasaki ::She is the aunt of Eru. Sakura was a top idol before and is the coach of Eru. Songs Original *Hoshizora~ - sung by Tsumiki *Happy Days! - sung by Tsumiki *Kawaii Bunny - sung by Usagi *Fly High - sung by Airi *Mitsuboshi - sung by PriStar From Love Live! *Yuuki No Reason - sung by Tsumiki *Kururin MIRACLE - sung by Usagi *Daring - sung by Airi *Arifureta Kanashimi No Hate - sung by Eru *Someday Of My Life - sung by Yuki *Soldier Game - sung by Tsumiki, Airi and Eru *Beat in Angel - sung by Usagi and Airi Brands *Starlight Sky - Lovely and Star type brand, Tsumiki's favorite brand. *Poppin' Bunny - Pop-type brand designed by Tsumiki originally for Usagi, but later it was available for everyone. Tsumiki goes by the name "Mana". *Stylish - Sexy and cool-type brand and Airi's favorite brand. *Glittering Fairy - Feminine-type brand and Eru's favorite brand. *Angel Wings - Star-type brand and is Miyuki's favorite brand. Trivia *All of the main characters voice actors are also voice actors from the anime Love Live! Category:Miki-Prism-Star Category:Series Category:PriPara: Shining Star Category:Fanseries Category:Crossovers